


Not Until Now

by damfina



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Blowjob Day, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damfina/pseuds/damfina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Canadian Blowjob Day 2014.  Happy 54th CKR!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not thrilled with how this turned out, but I wanted to contribute something to Canadian Blowjob Day 2014, because CKR deserves ALL the blowjobs for his birthday!

It had been two weeks since Ray had kissed him in the empty hallway of the consulate -- two _very long_ weeks.

The days since then had left few moments alone between them. Fraser clung to the memory, desperate to keep it alive -- Ray’s expression of nervous determination, the roughness of his mouth, the pressure of Ray’s leg as it pressed against his groin. It had been months since Fraser had experienced any kind of intimate contact, but this one clumsy, frantic kiss had already brought him to climax six times during the stolen minutes of self indulgence in the shower.

Now, seated next to Ray in the car, he was all too aware of their solitude. Neither Ray nor Fraser had brought up the topic of the kiss for discussion since it had happened and the tension between them in the confines of the GTO was suffocating. Fraser tugged at the tight collar of his tunic, a bead of sweat forming at his temple.

Ray pulled alongside the curb of his apartment building and put the car in park. Neither of them had spoken during the drive. Fraser was starting to feel unsure about what implications there may or may not be about being at Ray’s apartment. He had been here a thousand times before, but that had been so different. That had been hockey games and pizza and working through cases. Fraser wasn’t sure what this time was, but he knew it wasn’t pucks and pizza and feet up on the coffee table.

If Ray was aware of the tension and anxiety coming from Fraser, he didn’t show it. He gracefully swung his legs out of the car and trotted up the stairs to the doorway without hesitation.

Fraser’s boots echoed softly in the hall after Ray’s own footsteps. Ray inserted the key into the lock of his door and Fraser feared the deafening pounding of his heart would give away his arousal.

The apartment was dark and quiet when they stepped across the threshold. Fraser flicked the light switch and watched Ray collapse onto the sofa, his head hung low and his shoulders slumped. “Make yourself at home Fraser,” Ray sighed, acknowledging Fraser for the first time since they had left the precinct.

Fraser settled himself on Ray’s soft, worn couch. He took Ray’s arm and carefully peeled back the shirtsleeve to reveal the small, but deep wound on his forearm sustained while chasing down a perp. Fraser’s brows furrowed with concentration as he carefully cleaned the cut with a saline soaked cotton ball and applied a thin layer of antibacterial ointment.

Ray let his head fall back on the cushion of the sofa, eye squeezed shut as he focused on Fraser’s warm fingertips, tracing the sensitive edges of his exposed flesh. He heard the crinkle of a paper wrapper and felt a gauze pad be lightly secured over his arm with a wrap.

“Good as new Ray.”

Ray lifted his arm to examine the bandage. “Ah, thanks Fraser. It’s very…professional” Ray stammered with a nervous laugh, the first sign of any uncertainty from him.

Fraser lowered his eyes to the floor, running his pink, flat tongue over his bottom lip, cheeks flushing, from either embarrassment or anticipation, maybe both.

When Fraser looked up any sign of Ray’s uncertainty or nervousness was gone. His eyes were dark and focused on Fraser.

Fraser had been born an animal of instinct and they had never failed him before, so when the dilation of Ray’s pupil’s and shallow breathing indicated his state of arousal, Fraser buried his nerves and let his instincts take over.

He leaned over towards Ray and paused, just for a moment, before pressing his mouth to Ray’s. He was warm and slightly salty, and Fraser could feel the rough scratch of the stubble on his upper lip.

What started as a very chaste kiss gave way to much more urgent desires. Ray parted his lips and licked into Fraser’s mouth, deep and slow.

Fraser turned and covered Ray’s body with his own, pressing him downwards into the couch cushions. Supporting himself over Ray with one arm, Fraser moved the other down between them. There was a soft clinking of a buckle before Fraser deftly removed his belt and went to work on the buttons of his pants.

After what felt like an eternity, Fraser finally popped open the last one, sliding his hand into the open fabric and palming Ray’s cock through his boxers. Ray broke the kiss with a gasp and thrust up into Fraser’s hand, straining for some kind of movement or friction or _something_ to happen.

Fraser took his time, giving slow, languid strokes along the shaft and running his thumb slowly over the leaking tip while biting and licking into the nape of Ray’s neck.

He finally sat up to kneel between Ray’s legs and pull his pants and underwear down to his knees before wrapping his hand around Ray’s cock, this time skin on skin, no cotton barrier between them, no turning back. But Fraser had no thoughts of turning back, this is what he had been wanting for months now.

Ray should have known that a man who puts as many things in his mouth as Fraser does would probably have a suppressed gag reflex. After a few swirls of Fraser’s tongue over the tip of his cock, Ray felt himself engulfed to the base by the tight heat of Fraser’s mouth. He looked down just for a moment to appreciate the site of Fraser’s perfect dark hair against the bright red of his tunic, moving smoothly and slowly, taking Ray in over and over.

It didn’t take long before Ray was coming, spilling himself down Fraser’s throat. He managed to stifle his cry into a soft, low groan that he hoped wasn’t too embarrassing.

Ray straightened himself in order to pull his pants back up and sat next to Fraser, feeling the heat of his body along his thigh and shoulder, very much aware that Fraser hadn’t come yet and was likely desperately needing to.

Fraser looked down at his hands, clasped together between his knees.

“Fraser?” Ray breathed softly.

“Yes, Ray.”

“Stay the night?”

His eyes remained focused on his own hands, but the slight turn at the corner of his mouth did not escape Ray’s notice.

“I would very much like that Ray” Fraser replied, popping open the collar of his tunic.


End file.
